Capítulo 2: Presente en Los Santos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Ha llegado el Presente a Los Santos pero una amenaza aparece en el Horizonte del Mundo.


Capítulo 2: Presente en Los Santos A su vez, pero en el Desierto, en Sandy Shores, las "Industrias Trevor Phillips" habían acabado por adueñarse de todo el Estado de San Andreas, desplazando al Merryweather, los cuales tuvieron que trasladarse hacia Anywhere City por la presión y muchos de sus integrantes y jefes habían unido sus fuerzas con Phillips, a su vez, nuestro personaje había logrado calmarse y ser más cordial con sus amigos, en especial con Ron y Wade, a quienes a veces les insultaba y amenazaba de muerte.

- Aquí está el café y los archivos que me pediste, Trevor. Le dijo el CEO de las "ITP" Ronald "Ron" Jakowski, conocido como "Ron El Nervioso", ellos dirigían los negocios en la venta de armas, municiones y también de sustancias ilegales.

- Ron, Ron, tranquilo, relájate un poco, hombre, no te voy a cortar la lengua. Le dijo Trevor, mientras que le hablaba más calmado.

Ronald miró con sorpresa a su mejor amigo, mientras que a la vez observaba la caravana de su amigo, toda limpia y ordenada, no habían manchas de sangre o que todo el sitio estuviera destruido como si hubiera sido la guerra, además Trevor vestía todo un conjunto negro, su traje formal para los negocios y unos lentes de Sol oscuros.

- Me alegro de que hayas cambiado, Trevor, desde que acabaste con los Cheng el negocio es un éxito, hasta incluso los Sureños quieren unirse a la expansión. Le contó Wade Hebert, mientras que entraba en la caravana.

- Sí, bueno, los tiempos cambian, amigos, aunque siento lástima por Michael, recibí un mail suyo, su mujer lo abandonó. Les contó Trevor.

- ¡No! Gritaron asombrados amigos, tanto Ron como Wade.

- Su hijo, James, volvió a las drogas y ella tuvo que internarlo, pobre viejo. Se lamentó Trevor e hicieron un minuto de silencio, mientras que después de eso, volvían al trabajo.

Mientras que salían, en la televisión de la caravana de Trevor, pasaban un anuncio de noticias importante:

- "Urgente: Desde la Casa Blanca en la Capital de nuestra Nación, el Presidente Barack Obama se dirige al pueblo de los EEUU" Anunciaron por la tv acerca del anuncio que iban a transmitir, pero los presentes en la caravana se habían ido.

A su vez, pero en Vinewood Hills, en la Mansión de Franklin Clinton, el afro-americano había logrado también triunfar con sus amigos en el éxito de crear un Imperio en Los Santos, esa mañana estaba de visita con su mejor amigo Lamar Davis, quien le había llamado para salir a dar un paseo en auto con su perro Chop.

- ¿Qué onda, nigga? Le saludó Lamar, mientras que se daban un abrazo de hermandad.

- Por suerte todo bien, Hermano, ¿cómo van las cosas en el barrio? Preguntó Franklin a su amigo.

- Como siempre, tiroteos, tráfico de drogas, luchas con los Ballas, de todo, te pierdes de la diversión, hasta la nínfoma de tu tía te extraña. Le contó Lamar sobre las cosas que ocurrían en el antiguo barrio de Franklin.

- Lo sé, pero esta es la vida que merece uno después de tanto sudor, esfuerzo y sacrificios. Ven, vayamos en mi auto, ¿quieres ir al "Burger Shot"? Preguntó Clinton, mientras que le ofrecía ir a ese sitio.

- Sí, vamos. Tengo un hambre que me mata. Le respondió su amigo y subieron al auto Buffalo Blanco que tenía Franklin y partieron de allí.

Mientras que manejaban, Lamar se quedó asombrado de lo adiestrado que ahora estaba Chop después de que se pasó a Franklin para que lo cuidara por un tiempo.

- Bro, ¿te enteraste de las últimas noticias sobre los Ballas? Le preguntó Davis, mientras que Franklin ponía "Radio Los Santos".

- No, ¿qué pasó? Esta semana he estado ocupado con los negocios. Le dijo su amigo.

- Hace un montón que no hay tiroteos entre los Families y los Ballas, es más, se habla que no han aparecido, están desiertas las calles por allí. Le estuvo contando Lamar acerca de lo que pasaba por las calles, había una extraña sensación en el aire.

- Ahora que lo dices: Veo a muchos polis dando vueltas, ¿qué estará pasando? ¿Vendrá el Presidente a San Andreas? Quiso saber Franklin y se detuvo frente a una patrulla.

- ¡Buenos días, Oficial! Disculpe, ¿sabe qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Hay amenazas terroristas? Preguntó Lamar y un Policía se acercó a la ventana.

- Buenos días, ¿no han escuchado las noticias? Les preguntó el Oficial.

- ¿Noticias? ¿De qué? Preguntó Franklin, mientras que sintonizaba la radio de noticias de Los Santos.

- "El Presidente Barack Obama ha pedido la calma a la Nación: Anunció que este incidente va a ser resuelto y que pedirá dialogar con el Presidente de Rusia, mientras tanto, los ojos del Mundo Entero ven con preocupación sobre qué podría pasar en el futuro. Seguiremos informando para más adelante" Informaron en las noticias, Franklin y Lamar al escuchar las palabras "Rusia", "Preocupación", supieron que algo andaba mal.

- Yo les aconsejaría que esta noche no salgan, muchachos, el Gobernador del Estado de San Andreas ha pedido un toque de queda para esta noche. Les dijo el Policía y se retiró.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias, Caballeros. Les agradeció Franklin y puso el auto en marcha hacia el "Burger Shot".

En el camino, hubo mucha charla.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Cómo que habrá toque de queda? Nunca hubo algo así desde 1994 con los "Disturbios de Los Ángeles". Le dijo Lamar, mientras que llegaban a uno de los locales.

- La verdad no lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado, después, si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche y mañana por la mañana te dejaré en Strawberri. Le dijo Franklin.

- Gracias, colega, pero no te preocupes, me tomaré un taxi hasta allá, además tengo que ver a los muchachos. Le agradeció su amigo y fueron a almorzar al local.


End file.
